The Swordsman from the West
by Nysiihyu
Summary: This is a story of a child if thirteen years. He has no parents. His friends were robbed from him like his parents. Left to survive off of his thirteen years of experience, he sets off into a land of strange new wonders, into the land of Alagaesia. With t
1. Nysiihyu

The Swordsman from The West

Review:

This is a story of a child if thirteen years. He has no parents. His friends were robbed from him like his parents. Left to survive off of his thirteen years of experience, he sets off into a land of strange new wonders, into the land of Alagaesia. With the loss of so many close friends and family, he sets off on the path of peace and revenge. Not only is he strong, he possesses a power never before seen in Alagaesia. Galbatorix has made a new adversary…

(Interesting, isn't it?)

Chapter 1

Nysiihyu

Arya ran with all her speed and strength down the tunnel, as she had been the last four hours. Running did no bother to her mind. As far as she could tell, she was gaining on the Urgals that had captured Murtagh and the Twins. Eventually the tunnel she ran along merged with a river. The trail followed it for miles and miles, and unless something severely hindered her, she would keep running the whole way. Eventually the tunnel in which she ran grew lighter. She was nearing the urgals. Drawing her sword, Arya anticipated the fight to come.

The scene she discovered when she entered the cavern in which the Urgals had rested in was much different than that which she had expected. Instead of seeing the Twins and Murtagh bound and thrown to the side of the cavern, they lay on a small rock overhang, their wounds bandaged. A boy knelt in the center of the chamber with is back to her, by the corpses of the 13 urgals that had taken the son of Morzan and the Twins. Stunned, Arya sheathed her sword. It amazed her that this child could have killed thirteen Kull single handedly.

"Your friends need medicine, especially the eighteen year old." His voice was calm and strong, yet there was a hint of sorrow in it.

"They are not my friends, but partners in war. How did you know I was their ally?"

"Why else would you come running down this passage with a sword drawn?"

"Right." Arya contacted Eragon. _Eragon, I need help. I found the Twins and Murtagh, but I cannot get them out alone._ Eragon swiftly replied _we finished clearing the tunnel entrance. I'm on my way._ When she was done talking to Eragon, she faced the boy. "Who are you?"

"I am Nysiihyu. I have given my name, what is yours?"

"Arya."

"A pleasure to meet you." They waited in silence for the next two hours. Neither intruded on the silence. When Eragon and Saphira entered with 10 soldiers, Eragon could not help but ask,

"What happened?"

Arya responded, "I entered here and found this boy by the corpses of the urgals. Beyond the fact that he rescued the Twins and Murtagh, I know nothing."

"These urgals were no difficult task, though I do not wish to gloat over the fact that I have slain them. What Arya said is all. Your friends are badly injured, the eighteen-year old most of all. He needs to be taken out as fast as possible." The soldiers did not wait to be ordered. They rushed over, picked up their wounded comrades and marched out.

"Who are you?" Eragon could not help but ask.

"Nysiihyu. Your dragon is a magnificent being, powerful, wise and loving. It is an honor to meet you. What is your name?" he asked Saphira. _Saphira. Eragon, tell him I think he is wise and very skilled fighter with the sword. I give my thanks for the compliment._

"Saphira w—"

Nysiihyu held up a hand and cut Eragon off. "No need; I heard, Eragon." _Thank you, Saphira._

"Why do you wander these passages?" Nysiihyu stood and faced Eragon. His clothing was like none Eragon or Arya had ever seen. His clothes were foreign and very strange. He wore shorts and a belt that had thick pads in U like shapes strung from the sides. His shirt was tied at the center of his chest, creating an hourglass shape exposing the skin underneath. He carried an elegantly crafted sword and a bow. The bow was crafted like a flattened W. His sword's crossguard was shaped like leaves. Nysiihyu's hair was that of a red head, his eyes a deep and pure blue.

"I wander these passages in search of peace and revenge."

Nysiihyu's face hardened when Eragon asked, "who is it that you hate?"

"He is known as Vihebansk among my people, but I believe you call him Galbatorix. He has done more wrong than you may even know about."

_Why do you pursue him? _Saphira asked.

_Because he took something that can never be replaced. You seem to have a hate for Galbatorix as well. Why?_

_He killed many of my fellow dragons, and still holds the two remaining dragon eggs in captivity. I wish to free them and make Galbatorix and his servants pay for their treachery._

_A noble cause. Does Eragon know of our words?_

_No, he does not._

_I will confess to you that I am headed to Uru'baen. If you travel with me, you can get your chance for revenge._

_WAIT! What are you talking about, Nysiihyu? We will surely be killed if we try such a stunt. _This time it was Eragon who cut in.

_He will be no match for to skilled fighters, and a dragon._

_ Eragon, Nysiihyu speaks the truth, I know it in my heart. Will we follow him? _

After a long pause of thought, Eragon responded. _Yes, we will go. _

"Arya, we have a sudden decision. We wish to travel to Uru'baen."

"Have you lost your mind Eragon Shadeslayer? You will be killed! If I cannot keep you from going, I will accompany you to ensure your safety."

"I am sorry, Arya, but you cannot travel with us, you will die if you do." Everyone was shocked at this sudden proclamation.

"If I do not come with you—"

"Galbatorix will not kill you. To follow us would be willingly taking the path to death, and you will be needed here, in this mountain." Arya could not help but feel a certain truth in the boy's words.

"Very well. Go if you must, but be careful Eragon." Arya had trouble accepting what had been said. With their goodbyes said, Eragon, Saphira and Nysiihyu left Farthen Dur.


	2. The Sword of Wind

Chapter 2

The sword of wind

Eragon woke with the sun in his eyes. Nysiihyu was sitting by the fire. "Good morning."

"Good morning." Eragon could not understand how a child three years younger than him could travel day in and day out, and not be tired. After having breakfast and a brief conversation, they broke camp and started off again. During the day, they covered at least twenty leagues. After a while, Eragon did not feel as tired after a days travel. He felt as though he had enough strength to spar that night, so he asked Nysiihyu if he would like to try it.

"Okay." Nysiihyu responded.

"Give me your sword." Nysiihyu unsheathed his blade and handed it to Eragon. "What is this swords name? It is a masterfully crafted blade."

"That sword's name is vihinnii'vni nas'kiyher."

"What does that name mean?"

"The name has many different meanings, all dependant on the users intentions. When I use it against you, it will mean Sword of Wind."

After blocking the edges, he and Nysiihyu took their ready stances. It was Eragon who attacked first. Swinging at Nysiihyu's ribs, he waited for the blade to come up and catch his sword. Instead, in a flurry of movement, Nysiihyu ducked and brought his sword up to Eragon's throat. Startled and in shock, Eragon examined the scene for any flaws, hoping to find that he was hallucinating. Nothing changed. Nysiihyu was parallel to him on his right side, sword held to his throat. Seven more times Eragon and Nysiihyu sparred, each ending like the first.

"How do you do that? How can you dodge my sword like that? I swung so fast no one could have dodged it."

"You're right, no regular swordsman could have dodged it. There are two things, one I will talk about later. The first is that I am faster than most people think. I also knew how you were planning to attack."

"How is that even possible? You were not present in my mind."

"Even if I am not in your mind, I can still read your actions. Your energy shows what you are preparing to do, and I can counter it effectively."

"How?"

"Wait, Eragon, for we must rest. Good night" and with that, they fell off to sleep.


End file.
